After Apocalypse Special
by LadyMiasma
Summary: In which, Sam wakes up to find their favourite archangel in his bed and has an early mid-life crisis. And Gabriel finds an unexpected bonus to sleeping with Sam.


Sam only had to look from a pair of pants strewn across the floor to a certain golden mop in his bed, to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. _Oh god! Oh no!_ The last thing Sam could recall was getting to Bobby's place to celebrate the end of the apocalypse, then finding Gabriel alive and cracking open a few to many whiskeys… Trying to remember the rest was followed by a searing headache with a side order of shame. Luckily, it didn't take Stephen Hawking to figure it out anyway.

Why did it always have to be Sam? You would think it would be Dean to make bad decisions but no! It had to be Sam to sleep with a chick who turns into a vengeful rabid dog on full moons, or the demon who used him to kick-start the apocalypse. And now it was a _fucking _archangel. But that wasn't the end, no way. It just happened to be the archangel that forced Sam to watch his own brother get murdered hundreds of times! Sam clutched his pounding head in denial. Is this what an early mid-life crisis feels like?

_Nope, nokey-dokey, no fucking way. _

_This was not happening!_

_Oh my God, I'm having a mid-life crisis!_ Sam thought, panicked. _It's alright there comes a certain point in a hunters life where you have to re-evaluate how you have let two archangels ride you in very different ways. _

_Or maybe not! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! _

Apparently Sam had shared that last, everlasting thought out loud because Gabriel rolled over and smirked.

"Oh yes, baby!" Gabriel sniggered.

Sam groaned. "Why would I do …this?" gesturing wildly to them in bed.

"Err... why wouldn't you want to do this? You obviously found my hot piece of ass irresistible!" Gabriel grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively, yeh, like Sam was ever going to fall for that again!

"Ah come on Sammy! I distinctly remember you enjoying yourself quite a lot." Despite himself, Sam blushed. "Don't get me wrong, the experience was mutually enjoyed," Gabriel murmured, his finger trailing patterns on Sam's toned stomach.

"Oi, stay out my head!" Sam threatened.

"And why would I do that Winchester?" Gabriel smirked, playfully.

"If you stay out of my head, maybe you won't have to stay out of other parts of me," Sam said nonchalantly as if he were referring to the weather. Sam wasn't sure why he said that but it seemed right. Plus, Sam would deny this to hell and back, but Sam did like Gabriel. A lot.

Meanwhile, Gabriel's mouth swung open then was quickly replaced by a delighted grin. Gabriel had never seen that mischievous, slightly naughty side of Sam before. And Gabriel sure did like it. "Boy, I knew there was a reason why you are my favourite Winchester!" Sam grinned back revealing his dimples and making Gabriel smile even harder.

Basking in each other's presence, they lay there in comfortable silence. Suddenly Sam gasped and propped himself up to look at Gabriel. Giving him the puppy-eye treatment, Sam pleaded, "Please don't tell Dean-"Sam was cut off when the door swung open revealing none other than the said Winchester.

"Sammy-" Dean began but abruptly stopped when he surveyed the situation which included a dishevelled archangel in bed with his little brother. Shoulders tense and uncomfortable, Dean turned to Sam. "Seriously Sam? Please excuse me while I wash my eyes out with bleach." Dean hurried out the room before Sam could even say anything. Sam groaned while Gabriel began a full on laughing attack.

"This…this is just so goddam funny! Too... good an opportunity to…. miss," Gabriel gasped out in between chuckles and wiping his tears. Sam had a dreaded gut instinct that Gabriel was going to exploit Dean's awkwardness of Sam's sexual partners to annoy the hell out of Dean today… _wonderful!_

It wasn't long before Gabriel made his first move. Sam was sitting at the table having the typical Samuel Winchester breakfast: a waffle with extra syrup (to satisfy Dean that Sam wasn't just eating rabbit food), a healthy lashing of beer and of course the green salad of the day. Dean was lounging on the sofa reading up on the apocalypse. Yes, I repeat, _reading!_ If Dean Winchester was reading this was serious shit. That was when Gabriel sauntered into the kitchen and promptly sat on Sam's lap. Dean scowled.

"Sammich, you have a bit of syrup there…" Gabriel whispered seductively. When Gabriel was sure Dean was watching him, Gabriel licked a clean stipe on the side of Sam's face. While Sam gulped, Dean choked.

"Sam! Tame you archangel!" Dean fumed, angrily.

"But Sammy-kins here already did that last night!" Dean spluttered and promptly walked out the room. A win for Gabriel.

Throughout the day, Gabriel insistently assaulted Sam in every way possible: touching him up, kissing him, nuzzling him…

Whenever, Dean came back into the room with Sam; Gabriel immediately started groping the larger Winchester. Dean, who fearlessly faced Michael and Lucifer, apparently couldn't bear to be in the same room as the horny archangel for 10 seconds. So far it was 10 to Gabriel in whatever fucked-up contest this was.

Sam himself hated feeling to flustered and unable to control himself around Gabriel. Sam also hated how much he liked Gabriel's touch, how much he reacted to it. He didn't know how many times Sam had to embarrassedly excuse himself to the bathroom or how many times Sam groaned or moaned into Gabriel's touch. What was even worse was Gabriel seemed to know about Sam's sexual frustration and revelled in it. This was indicated in Gabriel's godamm irritating (and not at all arousing) smirk. After just defeating Lucifer, Sam had hoped not to have dominance issues with another archangel for a while… Some days Sam thought his life was like a terrible soap.

So Sam made up his mind about what he was going to do. Sam was a Winchester therefore genetically stubborn and unable to let people walk all over you (with the obvious exception of Ruby- but, meh, desperate times called for desperate measures.)

First Gabriel had to be unsuspecting. Accordingly, Sam played along with the blushing awkward teenage girl. Secondly, there had to be an audience so Sam made sure Dean was with them watching Dr Sexy- Gabriel had used his special-archangelic powers to do a rerun of Dean favourite episodes. There was an added bonus of Bobby who had come home early from his hunt and Cas who had promptly arrived, bearing band aids, when Dean burnt his hand while making a pie. Seriously, if that wasn't adorable, I don't know what is.

Sam couldn't wait to see how Gabriel would react to his scheme. All Sam wanted was a bit of revenge for all the times Gabriel had made him feel uncomfortable with an added bonus of sex (hopefully.) All was set: Dean was avidly watching Dr Sexy, Cas was avidly watching Dean and Bobby was avidly watching his beer like it contained the mysteries of the world. And Gabriel, well you don't want to know what Gabriel was doing to Sam (or how avidly he was doing it.)

Suddenly, Sam picked Gabriel up from the couch on plopped him on Sam's lap, with ease and a small "umf!" from Gabriel. Before Gabriel could come up with a snarky comment or even a slight raise of his eyebrows, Sam nuzzled and started tracing small kisses down him neck. Gabriel froze then let out a small, contented sigh.

"Mmmm… Gabe! So… horny," Sam whined. Gabriel shivered and groaned louder now.

"Sammy…" Gabriel started.

"No! You listen to me! All day, you have been driving me crazy and now I am going to tease you and watch you squirm. I am going to make you wait and give it to you slow. You will whimper and shout my name loudly because I will be the _only thing_ on your mind! You understand?" Sam murmured against Gabriel's skin. The vibration sent jolts straight down to Gabriel's downstairs area.

Gabriel nodded, violently, not trusting himself to speak.

Sam smirked evilly, eyes glinting. "My, my. Trust me, this isn't the only time tonight you will be lost for words." Gabriel gulped.

This roused Dean from his TV fixation to find his little brother and his _favourite_ archangel in a very compromising position. Bobby, who had fallen asleep cradling his beer bottle, suddenly jolted awake. He turned to Gabriel and Sam and grunted.

"I didn't think our lives get any weirder," He murmured before falling back asleep.

Absolutely refusing to look at Sam, Dean complained, "Gabriel! You are ruining Dr Sexy! Again! And you scared away the awkward virgin!" Dean gestured to the seat Castiel had been before he ran/flew off.

"Fine!" Sam huffed. "Hey Gabe, do you want to take this conversation to the bedroom?" For the second time on the couch, Gabriel nodded wordlessly. Sam stood up and led Gabriel out the room.

Despite sending them out the room, Dean was still very much distracted from his TV show by his little brother and his _favourite_ archangel in, what Dean can only imagine, very compromising positions. It seemed like Sam definitely lived up to his earlier promise because he, Gabriel and their 18- rated business even disturbed Bobby from his drunken slumber.


End file.
